


Midsummer Morning

by MedukaKenemiSunkist



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Morning, Other, Poetry. Heartbreak, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedukaKenemiSunkist/pseuds/MedukaKenemiSunkist
Summary: Just something written during quiet coffee time..





	Midsummer Morning

Heat waves and overcast days  
It's six am and the world should be alive  
Yes, the city lives  
But my world is dead  
I can hear alarms from phones and cars  
But my mind is a silent void of memory and longing

"There are always consequences"  
I preach to a stubborn and hypocritical congregation  
To lead by example is to accept martyrdom

Too many times have i left my herds behind  
In search of a better tomorrow  
In search of new lessons

And each time, my heart is shattered by the one held closest  
The student taught all lessons  
The lover given all faith

Once again standing alone  
On a midsummer morning


End file.
